pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Solrock and Lunatone
Vs. Solrock and Lunatone is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 6/24/2016. Story The ferry arrives at Mossdeep Island, as Ian takes off running. Wingull soars overhead, as Misty, Max and Brendan lag behind. Misty: Oh, come on! (Groans) I’m still sore from that Muscle Island detour! Max: But there’s a gym. Which means he’s going to ignore us anyway. Brendan: (Slightly green) At least we’re on land! Ian arrives the door of the gym, frowning. There’s a sign on the door, as Ian passively walks away, Wingull landing on his shoulder. Ian passes Misty, Max and Brendan, who have all collapsed and panting heavily. Max: (Panting) Where are you going? Ian: The Mossdeep Space Center. The gym leader is, apparently there to watch a shuttle launch. Max: A shuttle launch? You mean we’re going to see a rocket launch?! Awesome! End Scene The group arrives at the Space Center, going through the exhibits of rocket models, meteorites and other technology. Ian spots a door saying “Staff only,” as he heads in that direction, going through it. The others spot this, as they follow. Brendan: We’re going to get arrested for breaking and entering. I know he wants a gym battle, but still! Ian approaches a glass window, looking into a blue walled room. Several Baltoy are around the edges, glowing blue, while Tate and Liza are facing each other, Tate using a Solrock and Liza using a Lunatone. Max: So cool! Space Pokémon! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Solrock, the Meteorite Pokémon. Sunlight is the source of Solrock's power. It is said to possess the ability to read the emotions of others. This Pokémon gives off intense heat while rotating its body. Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone becomes active around the time of the full moon. Instead of walking, it moves by floating in midair using telekinesis. The Pokémon's intimidating red eyes cause all those who see it to become transfixed with fear. Ian: Interesting. Tate: Go, Tackle! Liza: Lunatone, use Psychic! Solrock goes to Tackle Lunatone, while Lunatone uses Psychic, stopping Solrock and sending it flying. Lunatone then fires Ice Beam, while Solrock releases a Sandstorm, blocking the attack. Liza: Nice try. But it’s not enough! Ice Beam, again! Lunatone fires Ice Beam, it hitting Solrock hard, defeating it. Tate: Aw, nuts! Liza: Sorry, little bro. I’m just too good for you. Ian opens a door, going into the room. He then floats up into the sky, there being no gravity. Tate: Hey! You can’t be in here! Liza: Sorry about that! Baltoy, cease the Confusion! The Baltoy stop using Confusion, as Ian is lowered back down. Tate and Liza unlock their feet, as they walk over. Ian: (Looking at Liza) Nice technique. I assume you are the gym leader. Liza: You broke in here to find me? That’s sorta sweet. Tate: Hold on! What makes you think she’s the gym leader?! Ian: The gym leader is the strongest trainer. Out of the two of you, she bested you. Tate: Aw, really? You don’t think that I could be it? Ian: Don’t tell me it is. Liza: You’re only half right. It’s both of us! I’m Liza, and this is my little brother Tate. And we’re both the gym leader! Max: Since when can there be two gym leaders? Tate: That’s what happens when you have twins! Ian: In that case, I challenge to two of you to a gym battle. Liza: Okay. Just, after the shuttle launch. We never miss one. The group goes to a viewing area, watching the shuttle take off, flying up into the sky. End Scene The group is at the gym, Ian on one side of the field, while Tate and Liza are on the other side. The field is rocky, but orbiting above are planets, forming obstacles. Referee: This will be a two on two double battle between Tate and Liza and Ian. The gym leaders will each use one Pokémon, while Ian will have access to two. The winner will be the team that still has Pokémon able to battle! Misty: So, he has to defeat two gym leaders at the same time. Max: Those two working together and covering each other will be stronger than Ian fighting on his own. Brendan: Assuming the two don’t have sibling quarrels. Liza: Lunatone! Tate: Solrock! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Lunatone and Solrock. Lunatone: Lune! Solrock: Chirp! Ian: Hm. I need something to utilize the aerial obstacles as well as handling those two. Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field, as Ian pulls out his Fast Ball. Ian: Grovyle! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Grovyle. Grovyle: Gro! Tate: Solrock, Tackle, let’s go! Ian: Grovyle, Leaf Blade! Liza: Lunatone, Psychic! Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Solrock charges in for Tackle, as Grovyle goes for a Leaf Blade. Lunatone uses Psychic to catch a planet model, moving and slamming it into Grovyle, as well as it getting hit by Tackle. Wingull fires Water Pulse. Liza: Now, Light Screen! A yellow barrier forms around Lunatone, taking the Water Pulse. Ian starts tapping his finger to his side. Tate: Now, Sandstorm! Solrock releases a Sandstorm, blowing into Grovyle’s and Wingull’s eyes. Ian puts his goggles on, as he surveys the field. Ian: Grovyle, up! Then Mega Drain! Grovyle jumps into the air, landing on an orbiting planet. Grovyle then fires several streams of green energy, hitting Solrock. However, the Light Screen and Sandstorm protect it. Tate: Sandstorm raises the Special Defense of Rock type Pokémon. Meaning your long range moves won’t have any effect! Now, Flamethrower! Liza: Ice Beam! Solrock shoots Flamethrower at Grovyle, as Lunatone fires Ice Beam at Wingull. The two attacks cross and negate each other. Liza: Hey! Watch where you’re firing your attacks! You’re supposed to follow my lead! Tate: Grovyle is obviously the weaker link. That Wingull can maneuver easier with the planets. Liza: Which is why we need to take it out first. The two continue to argue, as Grovyle and Wingull look back at Ian, being confused. Brendan: And, there it is. Max: They broke down. And they were doing so well. Misty: This will be an easy win, if Ian takes advantage of it. Ian: Water Pulse. Wingull: Wing. Wingull flies up at an angle, firing a shot of water at Liza. Liza looks up, gasping. Liza: What the? Tate: Solrock! Solrock flies in the path of the Water Pulse, taking it. It is protected by Light Screen, though it still takes damage. Liza: Idiot! Why would you take that attack?! Tate: I’m not letting this jerk attack you! Even if it is a harmless water spray! Max: What’s he doing? Brendan: He could’ve taken them out easily! Misty: Exactly why he didn’t. Ian’s not one for doing things the easy way. Liza: What was that for? Ian: What’s wrong? You’d rather fight your brother than me? I thought you two were a team. Liza and Tate gasp in realization, as they look embarrassed. Liza: He’s right. Tate: We need to focus on this gym battle. And that means, working together! Ian: Quick Attack! Grovyle and Wingull dash in with Quick Attack. Tate: Solrock, use Reflect! A purple barrier forms around Solrock and Lunatone, Grovyle and Wingull bouncing off it. Ian starts tapping his other hand to the side of his body. Ian: Blizzard! Liza: Ice Beam! Wingull breathes Blizzard, as Lunatone fires Ice Beam, freezing the Blizzard to create an icicle. Solrock Tackles the icicle, as Grovyle cuts through it with Leaf Blade. Tate: Flamethrower! Ian: Leaf Blade! Water Pulse! Liza: Rock Tomb! Solrock shoots Flamethrower, as Wingull blocks it with Water Pulse. Lunatone takes control of the planets, them going to squish Grovyle. Grovyle hits Solrock with Leaf Blade, though it’s repelled by Reflect. Grovyle then leaps backwards, dodging the crushing Rock Tomb. Wingull speeds through, striking Lunatone with Aerial Ace. Misty: This battle isn’t going anywhere. Solrock and Lunatone have an ultimate defense. Brendan: Even those super effective moves aren’t doing much damage. Max: I don’t see how Ian can win, besides just keep plowing through them. Ian stops tapping with one of his hands, smirking. Ian: Use Slam! Grovyle swings the leaf on its head, slamming it into a planet. It floats towards Solrock and Lunatone. Liza: Stop it with Psychic! Tate: And push it away with Sandstorm! Ian: Water Pulse! Lunatone stops the planet with Psychic, as Solrock gets ready to unleash Sandstorm. Wingull appears in front of it, blasting it with Water Pulse at close range. Solrock is blasted back, and hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Solrock is unable to battle! Liza: No way! Tate: (Returning Solrock) Sorry, sis. Ian: The thing about Light Screen, is that it isn’t visible unless a Special Attack hits it. It doesn’t last forever, and has to be continuously restored. I just simply had to count down till it faded, and before Sandstorm could take effect. Liza notices Ian’s other hand tapping. Liza: Well, you could time it out and battle? Either way, it looks like it’s up to me! Lunatone, Light Screen! Lunatone raises another Light Screen. Ian begins tapping his hand again Ian: In that case, we go on the offense. Aerial Ace! Leaf Blade! Wingull flies in with Aerial Ace, slamming into a Reflect wall. Grovyle does the same with Leaf Blade. Liza: Thanks, Tate. I won’t let this opportunity disappear! Lunatone! Rock Tomb! Lunatone controls the planets, them going to crash into Wingull and Grovyle. The two use Quick Attack, managing to dodge the attack. Ian: Blizzard! Liza: Ice Beam! Wingull fires Blizzard, which Lunatone freezes with Ice Beam. Grovyle jumps over it, and comes falling at Lunatone. Lunatone catches it with Psychic, stopping it in midair. Liza: Nice try! But that won’t work on me! Ian: Water Pulse! Mega Drain! Wingull fires Water Pulse, it hitting Light Screen. Grovyle releases Mega Drain, which hits the Light Screen as well. However, Lunatone loosens its grip, dropping Grovyle. Ian stops tapping one of his hands. Ian: Leaf Blade! Grovyle strikes Lunatone with Leaf Blade, hitting it dead on, with no Reflect activating. Lunatone falls, defeated. Referee: Lunatone is unable to battle! The winner is Ian! Ian: Nice job Wingull, Grovyle! Wingull: Wing! Grovyle: Gro! Liza returns Lunatone, sighing in disappointment. Tate puts his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. Liza: Even when we were at our best, he beat us. Tate: It was still a good learning experience. Our combos need to be even stronger. Tate and Liza cross the field, as Ian pets Wingull and Grovyle. Tate: Well done, Ian. And for your victory… Liza: You have won the Mind Badge! Liza hands Ian the Mind Badge, Ian taking it with a smile. Ian: Thank you. Nice battle, by the end there. Ian puts the Mind Badge in his badge case, then returns Grovyle. He then walks off. Main Events * Ian battles and defeats Tate and Liza, earning the Mind Badge. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Tate * Liza * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Solrock (Tate's) * Lunatone (Liza's) * Baltoy (Tate & Liza's) Trivia * This episode was originally going to be two episodes, similar to the anime. It was condensed down to one episode. * Ian taps his hand like a metronome, this being inspired by Ash's battle against Olympia in the anime, where he uses Pikachu as a metronome to time out Future Sight. * As of now, Ian's Grovyle has competed in two gym battles, against the Mauville Gym and Lilycove City gym. These are the only two Hoenn gyms that Ash doesn't use his Sceptile against in the anime. * Despite Marshtomp being his primary double battle Pokémon, it wasn't used in this gym battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan